Inescapable
by Princess-N-xoxo
Summary: Rachel Berry has always gotten what she wanted and this time wasn't going to be any different. She was going to NYADA and would re-do her audition all she needed was a little help.


**Inescapable**

Rachel Berry has always gotten what she wanted and this time wasn't going to be any different. She was going to NYADA and would re-do her audition all she needed was a little help. After failing to convince the NYADA scout to let her have another shot at her audition with Tina she was going to have to up the stakes and call for backup. Later that day she approached the glee girls and guys to help her with her newly formed plan.

"Come on guys this has to be executed perfectly" Rachel tells everyone the night before they leave for nationals and the night before her plan is put into action

"We've been at this for hours!" Tina complained

"Wouldn't it better if whoever you have playing your leading man in this was actually here?" Santana questions

"Nope, it's a surprise and besides he is working on other things and the next stage of this plan" Rachel explained to the glee club. What her friends didn't know was that her mystery man wasn't a stranger in fact they all knew him. She had shoved her pride to the side and finally called him like she should have all those years ago, luckily for her he was quick to agree.

* * *

Two hours before they were due to be at the auditorium in Chicago where nationals was being held the whole of the glee club were standing outside the theatre where the scout was mentoring some students. They were all waiting in formation – which was a triangle with Rachel at the point – for the music to start and the last of them to show. Rachel was staring at the doors of the building where she knew her man would be coming from, the night before he managed to hook up her microphone to the sound system so Carmen would be able to hear her. She heard her fellow glee clubbers collective gasp when Jesse approached her, greeting her with a kiss. He nodded to her so she knew that at a touch of a button the music and mic's would start. She gave him the signal and as the opening notes began to play she started to talk.

"Ms. Carmen I know you're in there and I will not give up until I get in you'll be seeing me year after year. Rachel Berry never gives up and I always get what I want. I'll be inescapable" she finished just as it was her cue to start.

_I'll be inescapable, unshakable, incapable  
You won't get rid of me, rid of me.  
I'm gonna get to you and wear wear wear you down,  
All of your defenses gonna tear tear them down, - __**the glee kids began to execute the perfectly choreographed routine **__  
All other reasons why this won't won't work you'll find they don't don't work no more. __**– she sung this with the knowledge that even if she failed to get in this year, Carmen's reasons for not giving her another chance wouldn't be valid anymore**__  
If you dreaming, I'll sneak in,  
Lock your door and, I'll creep in,  
When you're waking, when you're sleeping,  
I will be there –__** she saw Carmen watching her from the window of the building **_

I'll be inescapable like a song in your head_**– In perfect sync they brought their hands up to their head and rolled it around once **__  
Unshakable, try to fight but you'll be incapable __**– she had stolen the trouble tones signature move; the shoulder moving **__  
you won't get rid of me, rid of me yeah  
You think you can keep me out,  
I'll be all you think about, my spell will be unbreakable,_

I'll be in an escapable.  
I'll knock your walls down, there will be cave cave caving in,_**- on knock your walls down the guys dipped their girl**__  
Give you a taste, you'll be crave crave craving in  
And you'll be wanting me around 'roung 'round,  
I've got no doubt doubt doubt about it,  
If you are hiding, I'll find you, __**- this may have sounded slightly stalkerish but she was going for all or nothing**__  
You can run but why try to, like a shadow behind you,  
I will be there._

I'll be inescapable like a song in your head_**– there were a lot of body roles and close dancing with your partner in his song, it wouldn't have been her first choice of a song to impress with but its message was perfect**__  
Unshakable, try to fight but you'll be incapable  
You won't get rid of me, rid of me yeah_

You think you can keep me out,  
I'll be all you think about, my spell will be unbreakable,  
I'll be in an escapable.  
I'll be the shadow man is always surround you,  
I'll be the air that's gonna always surround you  
Guess what I am saying what it really comes down to, is I'll be there, _**- Everywhere Carmen would look Rachel was going to be there as a constant reminder of her talent **__  
Oh yeah  
And you can think, go on and think you're gonna stop it,  
But every dream, your gonna dream, I'm gonna haunt it.  
I am staying on it, making a promise,  
Yeah_

I'll be inescapable like a song in your head  
Unshakable, try to fight but you'll be incapable  
you won't get rid of me, rid of me yeah  
You think you can keep me out,  
I'll be all you think about, must bare with me unbreakable,  
I'll be in an escapable._**– They all finished with their heads down**_

* * *

"Come watch us perform at nationals, just give me a second go. I'm worth it" Rachel said before turning and signaling for the team to leave.

"She'll come Rach" Jesse pulled her into a hug

"She has to" Rachel mumbles into is chest

Turns out Carmen did come and Jesse noticed her looking impressed at the young girls talent. Once he saw her face he knew that she was in there was absolutely no doubt in his mind.

"You're definitely in Rach, she was there and the look on her face told me that you were in" Jesse told Rachel as they both laid in his bed in his hotel room just cuddling. Rachel had told Jesse where the New Directions would be staying and he booked the other rooms for his team.

"Will you come with me?" Rachel asked as Jesse played with her hair

"Always" he whispered

* * *

Two weeks later her acceptance letter came, she was over the moon. Once again what Rachel Berry wants she gets. Jesse and Rachel began looking for apartments immediately they were both to excited to wait. Her friends were still confused about their relationship, no one even knew that she knew he was back they all thought if they didn't tell she wouldn't know. But of course she knew she always knew, ever since she let him go last year for Finn she knew her mistake and vowed to get him back one day and she did.

Rachel always got what she wanted even if it took her years.

* * *

**AN: Thoughts?**

**I'm in a St. Berry mood, I'm hoping that they meet up in New York next year and get back together. They are made for each other in Rachel's solo "Its all coming back to me now" his face was proof that he still loves her. Anyway that's enough of my ranting.**


End file.
